Gangsta Ghidorah
Gangsta Ghidorah is King Ghidorah after he became a cool dude and stopped being evil. Appearance Gangsta Ghidorah looks like the normal King Ghidorah, but with shades. History Escaping those alien guys After being defeated as Super King Ghidorah, King Ghidorah wasn't doin to well. For one thang, he was stuck on an alien spaceship. He heard they were gonna turn him inta a cyborg. Ghidorah was all like "whaaaaaaaaat. You guys must be trippin". After that, King Ghidorah escaped the spaceship and made a beeline for earth. Once there, he encountered Mothra. Normally, the two would have fought, but Mothra was just like "Sup". And Ghidorah was all like "Mothra! My accursed enemy! Something seems different about you". Mothra was all like "It could be that I've become death the bringer of swag". Ghidorah was all like "What does that even mean? No matter, get out of my way or I'll kill you." Mothra was all like "What you gonna do Ghiddy? Hit a girl. I mean, I knew you was crazy befoe, but this really takes the cake". Ghidorah was all like "Uuuuggh, this is pointless!". Mothra said "Pointless like you d***". All of a sudden, The Shobijin a group of Infant Islanders appeared out of no where, and started being all like "OOOoooohhhhh! Roasted! Ooooohhhh". KG was all like "Who are these guys?"Mothra was all like "Dis is mah crew. Say hello girls" The Shobijin, who were also wearing shades, were all like "Sup". Ghidorah had only one thing to say: "Teach me." Mothra was all like "mmmmmmm......K" Becoming Gangsta After a while of intense training, finding 3 pairs of shades in KG's size, and much smoking of weed, he was ready. Gangsta Ghidorah, as he will be known from now on, had harnessed the power of swag, and had become a true swag master. His first action in this state was to make ammends with all his former enemies, saying to Godzilla in particular "Bra, you know I was trippin. I didn't mean nona that. We good?" Surprisingly, Godzilla accepted the apology and became friends with Ghidorah. T-Rex would also meet this "new" Ghidorah. He was skeptical at first, but accepted KG had changed after that party on Saturday. It might have helped that T-Rex was in MLG form at the time. He would later encounter MF4, and two found each other equally skilled in the ways of swag. They developed not only friendship, but a mutual respect. Puttin that smackdown on that Bagan guy Ghiddy helped out the big G with dealing with this Super Super Bagan guy, who was bein a real pain in the tail. After seein Godzilla turn into Ultimate Ultimate Godzilla, Ghidorah claimed he was glad he wore shades. Fightin them Trilopods At the request of his mentor Mothra, Ghidorah helped our heroes defeat the Trilopods and Matiga. Killin Trump Like all the other Kaiju on Monster Island, Ghidorah aided in killing Trumpzilla. T-Rex: Final Final Wars: Giant Clusterf*** All Out Attack! Main Article: ^ Abilities * Same as normal King Ghidorah * THE POWER OF SWAG. Trivia * No, I have no idea how Mothra became a swag master. Just roll with it. * This is the first time I've turned a villainous monster good. * I've been meaning to do something with Universe 986's King Ghidorah after Super Ghidorah, and now we have this. Yay! * Swag. * The image used in the infobox was made by Titanollante. Category:Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Pages relating to T-Rex Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Universe 986 Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Godzilla Category:Ghidorah variations